Your Life Over Mine
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 03 |episodeNumber= 12 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Crash |nextEpisode= Bad Blood }} is the twelvth episode of season three of Happy Hill and the first part of the two part finale. Synopsis Miguel escaped death once, but can he do it again? Happy Hill comes to a thrilling conclusion in the form of two episodes. Plot Maria, quickly followed by Purry, Chey, Arianna, Jayme and Steven rush into the hospital, doors banging against the wall and the group dashing around, searching for the right room. The group stop outside a room, a nurse stopping them in their tracks. Requesting only family can enter. Maria begs, saying that she’s his girlfriend. Surprisingly, the nurse lets her in. Purry grabs Maria’s hand before she goes on, telling her that they’re right outside. Maria goes into the hospital room, the white walls blindingly bright. Her eyes travel towards the bed which Miguel lies in. Maria runs over, asking if he’s okay. He laughs meekly, saying he could be better as only six hours ago he was thrown about in a car, apparently. ---- Arianna goes to get coffee and call Jamie, asking if anyone wants anything. Jayme and Steven ask for a coffee before she leaves. Purry rests her head against Noah’s shoulder, sighing heavily. She says that she hopes Miguel will be alright. Steven says that he’ll hopefully be fine. Jayme and Chey look at each other, trying to figure out what each other are thinking. Chey sighs before coming out with her “theory”, she theorised that it could have been suicide attempt. Purry tells her not to be so silly and it couldn't possibly be. Noah asks why he would do that but Jayme cuts in and says that maybe he was run off the road. ---- Arianna holds the payphone against her ear as she pours coffee into a cup. The phone rings until the person on the other end answers, it’s Jamie. She asks if he’s alright and he says of course, why wouldn't he be. Arianna considers telling him about the accident, but decides against it and asks instead if he left anything in the forest. He says no and says he has to go as it's very early. She understands but stops him before he hangs up, telling him that she really, really likes him, remembering Steven’s true love rant. He says he likes her, too, he hangs up. ---- A policeman and a nurse arrive in the waiting room where Purry, Chey, Arianna, Jayme and Steven sit. The policeman introduces himself as Officer Lukas and the nurse introduces himself as Nurse Nuno. Lukas tells them that there was no sign of anyone else in the area and no traffic cameras caught any other car on the road. He tells the group they can follow him into the ward as both he and Nurse Nuno explain to Miguel and Maria. ---- The group enter the room where Miguel lies. Lukas leading. Lukas begins telling them everything. Lukas explains how nobody was seen on the road and how Miguel must have crashed. Lukas believes that he found alcohol in Miguel’s system although Miguel says he hasn’t drunk alcohol since he was a teenager. Lukas asks Miguel one last question before he leaves, asking if there was anybody else in the car. Miguel replies that he doesn’t remember. ---- Miguel is left alone in the hospital room, looking directly in front of him as everyone leaves, only Maria remaining. Maria asks if he’s truely okay and if he remembers anything at all. Miguel doesn’t reply, seemingly deep in thought. Maria bows her head sadly before leaving. ---- Two weeks pass. Seemingly an eternity for the residents of Redwood. Miguel’s condition getting better, he’s feeling very much 100% now. Although his memory isn’t exactly back yet… ---- Miguel stands in the cafe, Steven cleaning mugs nearby. He squints at a painting of a car. Steven turns, asking if he’s alright as Maria walks out of the bathroom door. Miguel nods slowly, his eyes suddenly opening wide as he stumbles back. Maria asks what’s wrong, Miguel looks very confused and frightened, although he’s finally figured it all out. “I know who did it. I know who tried to kill me.” ---- Credits * Trivia *